1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a inflatable illumination device and more particularly pertains to illuminating balloons through a chemical reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balloons and illuminated objects of known design and configuration is known in the prior art. More specifically, balloons and illuminated objects of known design and configuration previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating objects and inflating balloons by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,463 to Rouse, Jr. discloses a method and apparatus for internally sealing and sculpturing elastic membrane expandable containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,826 to Chabert discloses an illuminating balloon with an inflatable envelope and integrated control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,411 to Wang discloses an inflatable article with an illuminating device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,383 to Connelly discloses an illuminated toy ball.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe inflatable illumination device that allows illuminating balloons through a chemical reaction.
In this respect, the inflatable illumination device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of inflatable chemiluminescent system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a inflatable illumination device which can be used for illuminating balloons through a chemical reaction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of balloons and illuminated objects of known design and configuration now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved inflatable illumination device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a inflatable illumination device and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a balloon. The balloon is fabricated of an elastic, air impervious material, preferably rubber, natural or synthetic or blends thereof. The balloon is generally shaped in a spherical configuration when inflated by air to include an upper extent, a lower extent with an inflation/deflation opening, and an intermediate extent there between. The intermediate extent of the balloon is bounded by an upper plane and a parallel lower plane of a common diameter, with a central plane of a circular configuration having a diameter greater than that of the upper and lower planes. Next provided is an upper circular plate in the upper plane and a lower circular plate in the lower plane. Each plate has apertures there through adjacent to their peripheries to allow the follow of air there through. The upper and lower plates are fabricated of a generally rigid elastomeric material such as polyvinyl chloride. A cylindrical container is next provided. This container has a diameter less than half the diameter of the circular plates. The container has an axial length equal to space between the upper and lower plates. The container has an open upper end sealingly coupled to the upper plate interiorly of the apertures and an open lower end sealingly coupled to the lower plate interiorly of the apertures. The cylinder is fabricated of an elastomeric material with limited flexibility such as polyethylene. Next provided is a circular central disk. The circular central disk is located within the cylinder midway between the upper and lower plates to form an upper chamber there above and a lower chamber there below. The central disk is fabricated of a stiff elastomeric material such as an acetate and is capable of being fracturing when twisted or otherwise distorted through the application of torsional forces. A plurality of luminescent chemicals are provided. The first luminescent chemical is located in the upper chamber and a second luminescent chemical is located in the lower chamber. The chemicals are adapted to intermix upon the application of reverse rotational forces by a user to the upper and lower circular plates for applying a torsional force to the cylinder and central plate for its fracturing. Upon the fracturing of the central plate, the intermixed chemicals will cause an illumination most predominate in the central extent of the balloon which is visible from exteriorly thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a inflatable illumination device which has all of the advantages of the prior art balloons and illuminated objects of known design and configuration and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a inflatable illumination device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a inflatable illumination device which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a inflatable illumination device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such inflatable illumination device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a inflatable illumination device for illuminating balloons through a chemical reaction.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable chemiluminescent system for illuminating balloons through a chemical reaction comprising, includes a balloon fabricated of an elastic, air impervious material, preferably rubber, natural or synthetic or blends thereof. The balloon is generally shaped in a spherical configuration when inflated to include an upper extent, a lower extent with an inflation/deflation opening, and an intermediate extent there between. The intermediate extent of the balloon is bounded by an upper plane and a parallel lower plane of a common diameter, with a central plane of a circular configuration having a diameter greater than that of the upper and lower planes. A plurality of luminescent chemicals with the first luminescent chemical located at the central extent and a second luminescent chemical located at the central extent remote from the first luminescent chemical. The chemicals are adapted to intermix and cause an illumination most predominate at the central extent of the balloon which is visible from exteriorly thereof.